This invention relates to a refrigerated display case for displaying products that require temperatures below a surrounding ambient temperature.
Typically, a refrigerated display case includes a cold air discharge at one end of the case that blows cold air over a display area and products contained therein. Cold air discharged from the cold air discharge flows through a diffuser across the product display area and into a warm air return at the opposite end of the case, to flow back through a cooling circuit and in turn back out the cold air discharge. Typically, the display case is of standard rectangular shape and the cold air discharge and the warm air return at the opposite end are of substantially equal length. The diffuser includes a plurality of straws that are disposed to direct the flow of air perpendicular to the cold air discharge. Typically, the cold air discharge is positioned above the warm air return such that the diffuser is angled downward to direct the flow of air through the product display area to the warm air return.
Some display cases are shaped to provide a pleasing appearance and to separate different product types by being positioned around corners. Historically, an outside corner display case was not refrigerated and used only to provide the appearance of a continuous refrigerated display case. Because the outside corner display case was not refrigerated, only products not requiring refrigeration have been displayed in the outside corner unit.
Recently consumers are requiring refrigerated outside corner units, which presents a design challenge. The geometry of an outside corner display case limits the length of the cold air discharge such that the cold air discharge is typically substantially shorter in length then the warm air return. That is a corner unit has an inner end that tends to be smaller then its outer end. The cold air discharge associated with the smaller end thus directs flow only over a limited portion of the case. This creates uneven cooling of the products displayed. The diffuser used in this prior art display case tended to direct the flow of cold air straight through the center of the display area, leaving the extreme outer edges of the display area inadequately cooled.
For these reasons it is desirable to develop an outside corner refrigerated display case that cools the entire product display area uniformly.
An embodiment of this invention is a wedge shaped refrigerated display case including an improved diffuser having straws angled relative to the flow of air from the cold air discharge to direct air flow toward the sides of a display area thereby providing uniform cooling of the entire product display area.
The refrigerated display case of this invention is wedge shaped to form an outside corner display case. Cold air from a cold air discharge flows through a diffuser that directs air toward the sides of the display case, through the product display area and to the warm air return. The diffuser disposed at the cold air discharge includes a plurality of straws angled to direct the airflow toward the sides of the display case. The diffuser is also angled downwardly relative to the flow of air such that air is directed downward toward the warm air return. The diffuser preferably includes multiple panels with each panel including a plurality of straws for directing the flow air over the entire display area. The straws direct the flow of air toward the sides of the display case so that all areas in the display area are cooled uniformly.
The subject invention provides a refrigerated display case for an outside corner that cools the entire product display area uniformly.